Fat Amy's Ships Are Like the Titanic
by WebzForevz
Summary: Of course there's a list, why wouldn't Fat Amy have a list of every Bella ship she's come up with? And if they're like the Titanic, then she's the captain, because she's going down with them. ONE-SHOT
1. That Time Chloe Asked About the List

**This is just a silly fanfiction I wrote instead of writing another chapter of "Glad I Met You."**

**This is based off of my love of shipping every Bella with everyone. And truth be told, Lonald is literally the only TreblexBella ship I ship.**

**XXXXXXX**

Fat Amy was known for shipping the Bellas. Everyone knew she wasn't a lesbian but for some odd reason the only person she'd ever ship with a Treble was Lily, because Lonald was 'endgame' apparently.

After the end of one of her tales, Chloe couldn't hold it in any longer. "Amy, I know you have a list of all the ships for the Bellas, I need to know them." The rest of the girls looked between the Australian and redhead with confusion masking their faces, and the amount of need for that list was abundant throughout the girls.

The larger girl pulled a list out of her bra, shrugged when the looks across the room questioned it, and began to read. "Beca and Chloe, Bechloe. Beca and Aubrey, Mitchsen. Beca and Stacie, Steca. Beca and Jessica, Bessica, and my BROTP is Beca and Cynthia Rose." At the end of the list, Beca was pretty embarrassed but managed to fist bump CR when their names were called as "BROTP". "Oh" the australian continued. "That's just Beca's ships. The ones I didn't call are Jessica and Ashley, Jashley, Stacie and Aubrey, Staubrey, Chloe and Stacie, Chacie or Stoe, haven't decided, Denise and Cynthia Rose, Dynthia, Cynthia Rose and Stacie, Stynthia, Chloe and Aubrey, Chaubrey, and then there's Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey which is Triple Treble because who doesn't like alliterations, or ABC, which sounds cool, and Stacie, Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey who are called Bellas Squared."

All the girls faces showed amusement, horror, and red, mostly from Beca, Chloe and Aubrey. Stacie just shrugged and winked at the three girls she was commonly paired with. "Well." Chloe cleared her throat. "That's… interesting Fat Amy. I'm just surprised you didn't pair Lily with anyone."

"That's because her and Donald are endgame, and she's basically an Aro Ace." She paused, curiosity masking everyone except Lily who was nodding. "Ya know, Aromantic Asexual? I may not show it but I know more than gay and straight. Like Stacie's obviously Pansexual, Chloe bi, Aubrey either lesbian for her feminism or Pansexual or Panromantic, probably not choosey, and Beca, Cynthia Rose, and Denise are most likely lesbians. About Jessica and Ashley, I just thought they'd look cute together. Either lesbian or bi for either of them."

"How do you know all this?" Beca asked, both eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Lily and I talk about this all the time. She's quite chatty when you're all not here. We made this list like three weeks ago, we just add onto it whenever. Oh, and." She picked up the list again. "If Jessica and Ashley are both straight then they're my second BROTP." Jessica and Ashley smiled at each other, at least they weren't both forced into Fat Amy's hopeful wishing that every Bella was attracted to women.

And that was definitely not the last time someone asked about the list, because a few Bella's decided that maybe it was somewhat true and needed to know if the other felt the same way.

Bellas Squared anyone?


	2. That Time Fat Amys List Was Needed Again

**I was planning on there just being another one shot type sequel for this but then I just figured I'd put it in as a two shot. **

"Hey Amy," Aubrey almost whispered.

She was embarrassed with herself. She had thought about Bella's Squared ever since Amy had mentioned it. The dynamic would be great, sure the idea of a poly amorous relationship was still strange in today's society, and she wasn't even sure if they were all into the fairer sex, or gender, but Aubrey definitely was. More importantly, she was definitely into all three of the aforementioned girls.

Her crush on Chloe had started during her freshmen year at college. Her father had raised her as an asexual of some sorts. She had never gotten a fairy tale romance or a guy, and soon after she met Chloe she knew why. She didn't just not need a guy, she didn't want one either. Her attraction for girls had blossomed after that, but Chloe had always been who she was holding out on.

Beca was next, when she saw her at the activities fair her first thought was how beautiful the brunette was, but she shook it off and made sure Chloe had no idea of her attraction towards the alt girl. After she had to let in Beca, thanks to Chloe's persistence, she grew to enjoy Beca's presence slightly, but masked her affection with brutality and anger towards her. That's how she had hidden it so far, at least.

And her crush on Stacie had started at auditions. As soon as she laid her eyes on the leggy brunette she was hooked. Not only was she beautiful but soon the blonde learned that she was extremely intelligent behind all the sexual innuendos and, plain and simple, sex.

Her crushes on each of the girls were the only ones she couldn't shake since she had gotten to Barden and it was not something she was proud of, so asking Amy if she thought it could ever happen, or why she thought it would, was plan B.

"That's Fat Amy to you. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering about Bella's Squared. Why do you think it would work?" Aubrey asked, trying not to sound too intrigued.

"Oh, that's the ship me and Lilly put most thought into. What I never shared was the reasons we believed these ships would work, let me just get the paper." the Australian explained.

Aubrey turned her head slightly, away from the larger girl that was currently pulling a different list from her bra. "Here, Bella's Squared. First, you and Chloe being friends would work as a couple alone , but it would help you to team up against Beca whenever you were in an argument, since Stacie would most likely team with Beca. And Chloe would definitely get in between you and Beca if you fought while Stacie would calm you down.

"Stacie and Chloe are both very touchy-feely people, while you and Beca are closed off. They'd help you open up while you'd help them learn that not everyone can mend a broken heart, or be trusted with one. You're all very unique people while you get along so easily that it would all work quite easily. Plus, the sex would be amazing."

Aubrey had been nodding her head the entire time until the end where she blushed furiously, she had completely forgotten that factor. "But do you know they'd be into it? Or that they're gay?"

"Well shorties come out already, the only reason she won't date Jesse is because she's gay. That's what she told me and CR. Stacie's hooked up with a few girls from her sorority and I'm pretty sure Chloe's dated some girls prior to this year."

Aubrey was almost amazed at all this information. It must've taken Lilly and Amy months to gather this info and put it to use, deciding who'd be best paired up. This 'shipping' process was much more complicated than Aubrey could've ever imagined it. "Thanks Amy." Aubrey said as she walked away.

"It's Fat Amy!" the other blonde called back. She then pulled out her phone and texted Lilly.

**The final cat is in the bag. **

What the four Bella's, Stacie, Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca didn't know was that they all visited Fat Amy with the same questions, and were all currently harboring crushes on each other. It was just up to Amy and Lilly to get them together.

The next day, Fat Amy added them all to a group chat. Though she and Lilly had come up with many ingenious solutions to getting Bella's Squared set up, this was their only idea in finishing the process.

Fat Amy: Alright ladies, you've all got raging toners for each other and it's getting out of hand. You all visited me, don't deny it because Lilly has the tapes, now spill.

Lilly had been monitoring the chat, and by the looks of it, Amy was not going for subtle.

Aubrey: Damnit Amy. Nothing left to lose now.

Aubrey: So, anyone up for making Bella's Squared a real thing.

Chloe: Ugh finally!

Beca: Sure, whatever.

Stacie: I've hit the jackpot ;)

Fat Amy: Mission accomplished.

Jessica: Hey guys, who exactly added me to this? Congrats btw! :)

Fat Amy: Crap

Beca: Oh my god Amy.

Aubrey: Seriously?

Chloe: Thanks!

Stacie: Hey Jessica, up for a five-way?

Aubrey: Stacie, enough with the sex talk. You probably just scarred her.

Jessica: She did. Plus, kinda in a relationship now...

Chloe: Omg spill!

Jessica: Heh, let's just say Amy was kind of right...

Fat Amy: I'm never wrong. And technically, since you all got together, the rest of my ships are right too. Tbh, I'm the best.

Beca: You got lucky.

Fat Amy: Shut up shortie.

Beca: Am I ever losing that nickname?

Fat Amy: Nope.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Kind of went off at the end, it's just, Jessica and Ashley is one of my no fanfiction OTPs, so I write them since no one else will. So I just add it randomly. **


	3. That Time Bella's Squared Got Together

**Hey guys so this might be the last update, might not, I'm working with Blue skies and whatnot on a different Bella's Squared story which will be around 70,000 words long, so it might take a while. So I'll just update this whenever I feel like you guys deserve some content or I'm not lazy.**

**xxxxx**

As the four approached the auditorium where the rest of the Bella's were, Aubrey's nerves were getting ahead of her. After their decision to get together, they still wondered how the other Bella's would take their relationship. Sure, Cynthia Rose was a lesbian and Denise was still hung up over her, but would they understand the prospect of a four-way relationship?

Aubrey made sure she wouldn't treat the others differently, or better than the rest, just because she was dating them, but would the other Bella's believe her when she said that? Or would they gang up on them for her unfair ruling?

When Chloe pushed open the doors, holding Beca's hand, while Stacie held Aubrey's, six heads turned to their direction. "'Bout time." Amy sent their way, causing the other girls to slightly chuckle. Aubrey was known for her perfect attendance and this certainly wasn't her best example of it.

"Alright ladies, we've got some things to say." Aubrey started, walking towards the white board. Jessica, already knowing where this was going, and told to keep it a secret until today, was ecstatic. While Ashley tried to calm her down, Aubrey continued. "Bella's Squared, as Amy puts-"

"Cough, Fat Amy, cough, why don't any of you get that right, cough." Fat Amy interrupted.

"_Fat _Amy, sorry, is a thing. Me, Stacie, Chloe, and Beca are all in a relationship."

"Quoting Fat Amy, about time." Cynthia Rose muttered.

"Well that was so hard Aubrey, you were right to worry _all_ weekend." Beca sarcastically drawled.

"Shut up." the blonde shot back. After sending a glare, she clapped her hands together. "Time to start practice!"

**XXXXXXX**

Lilly was observative. And it turns out, she was the only one to notice any differences at practice, though Aubrey promised there would be none. But she wasn't favoriting, no, it was just, _different._

Like every once in a while during a return, when they had to slightly bend over, Aubrey would look towards Beca's chest. Or when watching them turn around, her eyes would shoot towards Chloe's petite butt, or Stacie when she grabbed her chest. Things she wouldn't have done in the past for hiding how she felt was most important to her. Now, she could let go.

Of course, Lilly could never voice her opinion since she was so quiet, so texting Fat Amy about it was her only option.

"Hey Aubrey, cool your toner, it's distracting Miss Mute over here!" Amy called out after receiving the text.

Aubrey's face turned red causing the rest of the Bella's to laugh. "That's it, ten laps."

While some groaned, Amy just hoped to the Aca-Gods that she wouldn't be slapping butts again, because she didn't want to see that from the bleachers she would be horizontal running on.

"You too Fat Amy!"

Groaning, the large blonde sat up.

**XXXXXXXX**

Aubrey and Chloe's apartment was where they mostly hung out. Beca and Stacie's places were too small and didn't come with many appliances for food, which Beca needed to survive everyday basically, so they met in the apartment.

Beca had decided that if she was going to tell her dad about her new relationship, it would be now, where the women she, loved? No wait, not loved, not yet. The women she needed, there we go, would be. If her father didn't accept it, she'd still be with them. Together.

"_Hello?"_ Dr Mitchell answered the call.

Beca took a deep breath. "Dad, there's something I need to tell you." she paused, waiting for his response.

"_Anything, of course, go ahead."_

"I'm gay… and I'm dating three girls at once." she slightly stuttered.

"_Oh Beca, I don't care you're gay, but cheating is never the answ-"_

"I'm not cheating dad. We're all in a relationship, together."

She didn't hear anything for a while, her dad was taking time to process the information. "_We'll talk about this later. I need to think."_

And that's the last thing she heard before he hung up and a tear escaped her eye. "It's okay." Chloe tried to soothe her. "It went fine. It's just a new prospect for some people."

"B-b-but what if he doesn't accept it? W-w-we were just getting on each others g-g-good side!" Beca bawled. Aubrey rubbed circles on her back while Stacie held one of her hands.

"Shhh, just let it all out." Stacie cooed.

And at that point Beca knew nothing could effect her from there on out. Her dad might've not accepted it, or he might've, but no matter what Beca still had these three girls who she cared so greatly for, and who cared so greatly for her.

Then her phone rang again.


	4. That Time Beca Answered the Phone

**So it took a few months, but here it is. I didn't really feel like writing so I just did it now. So yeah, I just remembered it left off on a cliffhanger, so this is the last chapter. Remember to check out my newest fanfiction which is just about to be updated, "When The Sky Turns Red", which has currently been turning into "When Fat Amy Writes Fanfictions." And this is very short, I didn't feel like writing much. Anyway, enjoy.**

Beca slowly approached the phone, picking it up and answering it. "H-hello?" she stuttered, drying her eyes.

"_Beca_." her father's somewhat stern voice went into the receiver.

"Yeah?"

"_It's okay_."

Her eyes grew wide and she almost dropped the phone. "Really?" she yelled, her girlfriend's becoming somewhat scared for what her father's reaction was, unknowing to the true result.

"_The only reason I needed to think was because I needed to talk to someone about it. I called Fat Amy and asked about it, and she said she'd never seen you happier. I'm suprised but what you're doing, but I support it. And because of that I'm apparently now a 'Bella's Squared' shipper, whatever that means."_

She let out a shaky breath, "Alright dad. That's good to hear. Talk to you later."

"_Alright Beca, goodbye, and I want to meet your girlfriends soon._" he answered, ending the call.

Her girlfriends looked at her in anticipation. "He accepts it. And apparently is a Bella's Squared shipper."

The four rejoiced, and Beca made a mental note to call up Fat Amy, who, unbeknownst to them, was writing a new fanfiction titled "Bella's Squared: Start Up" as they cheered.


End file.
